


a visit to a refugee camp in Ukraine

by doomy



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomy/pseuds/doomy
Summary: my first attempt at fan fiction with twist i'm doing this for school





	

“Hey what are we doing here”, said Martinez. “It's a warring country and they told use to check out this camp”,said Watney. as We walk through this powdery covered land with the only thing make this land a not wide flat land is the occasional illuminate rectangle dotting the land with people walking through and around the rectangle like an ant colony.


End file.
